Denial
by ajfankeith
Summary: A story featuring the relationship between Aaron Livesy and Robert Sugden (adult theme).
1. Chapter 1

Denial

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Sitting in his expensive car, he studied the young mechanic as he strolled along the street towards David's shop. He asked himself why he was attracted to a surly, off-hand little grease-monkey. He had a fiancé at home and the prospect of limitless wealth if he went ahead with the planned wedding as her father, Lawrence, was a very rich man and he knew that his soon-to-be wife was likely to inherit a fortune one day.

As Robert Sugden stared at Aaron Livesy's fit frame, dressed in dirty overalls, he knew the reason why he wanted him. That side of his personality had remained well hidden, but hunky Aaron had brought it to the surface. The lad was gorgeous: fit body, square shoulders, blue eyes and manly stubble. Not a trace of campness or femininity, in fact, just his type! A 'bit of rough' was a well-used expression, but to Robert it was an apt phrase all the same.

Robert knew that he would need to be circumspect, as having an affair so close to home would cause no end of problems for him. The stirring in his loins at just the sight of his secret desire confirmed that he had little self-control where Aaron was concerned, but he needed to play his cards close to his chest. He wanted to have his cake and eat it and he had always managed it before.

Aaron sauntered into David's shop. Alicia was busy serving Doug so he picked up a pastie and waited his turn. Doug was busy regaling Alicia with stories about the times he worked in the shop himself, alongside Alicia's sister Leyla. Aaron shifted from foot to foot impatiently and Doug turned round and noticed him.

"Sorry, Aaron," Doug apologised when he realised that he was delaying the young mechanic, "You go first, you don't want to be hanging about, hearing me wittering on!"

Aaron, always a man of few words, thanked Doug and paid Alicia for his food. As he left the shop, he noticed Robert in his car but ignored him as he headed for the garage.

"There he is again," Aaron thought to himself, "I've got myself my very own stalker!"

Aaron could not understand why Robert fascinated him. He did not usually go for rich, flash young guys and Robert certainly fell into that category. In fact, there were times when he could cheerfully wipe the smug grin off of Sugden's face. But, there was something about the guy that attracted him. He knew that he had the hots for him and the feeling unnerved him. They had already shared a couple of impromptu bouts of passionate sex and Aaron realised that he wanted more, against all reason.

Aaron was first in that day. He had just opened up and was standing in the office when he heard footsteps behind him. He spun round to be confronted by Robert and his usual knowing grin.

"What do you want?" Aaron's tone was hostile.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Robert leered at the mechanic.

"Look...I'm working."

"You haven't got a tool in your hand."

"Just as well...otherwise by now I'd have rammed it up your arse!"

"I love it when you talk dirty!" Robert replied as he forced a reluctant Aaron back against the filing cabinet, crashing his lips against the other man's.

When their lips parted, Aaron stared into Robert's eyes, "I said...I'm working. If you want anything other than a car service, you'll have to wait until we lock up later."

Robert surprised Aaron by grabbing the crotch in his overalls, "Feels like you have got a hard tool after all...that must come in handy for a grease monkey like you."

"Piss off!"

But Robert wasn't giving in that easily, he fondled Aaron's hard bulge through the material and Aaron found himself squeezing a similar lump in Robert's expensive jeans. Robert's lips once again found Aaron's reluctant ones and Robert's insistent tongue wormed its way past the younger guy's lips.

Suddenly, they heard approaching footsteps and they quickly sprung apart, just in time, before Debbie would have caught them.

"You're an early bird," Debbie eyed Robert suspiciously.

Robert was a bit flustered, "I...er...wanted to get my car booked in for a service. I saw Aaron opening up so I thought I'd pop in."

"I see," Debbie replied.

"Anyway," Robert edged towards the door, "I'll see you later, Aaron."

Aaron did not reply: he was still recovering from nearly being caught in the act by his cousin.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had just finished his tea at half-past-six that evening when he heard a knock on the side door of the Woolpack. He rose from the table to answer it, although he guessed the identity of the caller before he opened the door. Sure enough, Robert was standing there.

"What is it they say about bad pennies?" Aaron had a wicked smirk on his face.

Robert, without replying, barged in and kicked the door closed behind him. He shoved Aaron back against the wall of the hallway and continued on from their previous meeting in the garage, crushing his lips to Aaron's and grabbing his crotch. Aaron would have protested but his mouth was full of Robert's tongue again.

When he could finally come up for air, Aaron, still smirking, looked Robert in the eye, "You're a horny son-of-a-bitch!"

"Takes one to know one!" Robert grabbed Aaron's arm and literally dragged him up the stairs.

Once they were in the safety of Aaron's bedroom, they quickly stripped each other naked and fell onto the bed together. Robert was, once again, feeding Aaron his insistent tongue and Aaron was no longer resisting. He felt Robert's fingers toying with his tight arsehole and he knew that Robert would get his own way, just as he had done in their previous encounters. He felt drunk on the experience, even though he still did not understand why he was so attracted to his partner. The sex was hot, rough and animalistic and Aaron loved it. Robert was well-endowed and the penetration was slightly painful, yet it turned Aaron on fiercely. Part of him still believed that he should be punished for his past and, in his mind, any pain was as welcome as pleasure. It seemed to him that pain and pleasure went hand-in-hand.

After many minutes of thrusting and grunting and groaning, Robert climaxed and Aaron also had a quick orgasm: he had been totally aroused by Robert taking control. They lay side by side, panting like two exhausted dogs.

Aaron turned his head to look at Robert, "So, how was it for you, bi-boy?"

Robert sneered at the description, "I told you...I'm straight."

"Yeah, right!" Aaron was not convinced.

"I'm getting married soon," Robert added, as though it explained everything.

Aaron looked pensive, "I've done it with girls before, even had a fling with your sister once, but that didn't make me straight."

Robert did not reply: he did not know what else to say.

"Look," Aaron was trying to reconcile things in his own mind, "I tried to convince myself I was straight, before I came out. I hated being gay...even tried to top myself. But, I was lucky: I met someone who made me feel good about being gay."

"Jackson?" Robert raised his eyebrows.

Aaron almost felt guilty, hearing his dear departed boyfriend's name being mentioned while he was lying on the bed: naked with another man, "How do you know about him?"

"Heard some talk," Robert was being non-committal.

"Yeah," Aaron's blue eyes looked a little moist, "Jackson. He taught me how to come out...what it's like to be gay."

"But I'm not gay!" Robert insisted.

Aaron stared at Robert, "You just shagged the arse off me and, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a bloke! That seems just a little bit gay to me."

"Alright, I like to fool around with men from time to time, it breaks the monotony!"

"You're so far in denial, Sugden."

"No I'm not."

"Okay, have it your way!" Aaron had another smirk on his face and Robert knew that the young mechanic was no fool and did not believe a word of it for one second.


	2. Chapter 2

Denial – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

_Note: Thank you for all your lovely reviews of the last chapter, which was intended to be a one-shot. However, as you have kindly given me good feedback, I am continuing, so read on if you wish..._

_-O-_

"What's up mate?" Adam looked at Aaron with a quizzical expression. They had spent a great evening in the Woolpack, celebrating Adam's release from custody and they were now sitting in the back room: just the two of them.

Aaron smiled at his best mate, he was so happy to have him back in the village and they were both a bit stoned, but not completely drunk. There was something that he was bursting to tell Adam, but he was hesitant and in two minds about saying anything, so he remained silent. Adam knew his friend inside out and took the uncertainty in Aaron's demeanour as a sign.

"Look," Adam pressed on, "We're bestie's, aren't we? If there's something on your mind, you can tell me, mate. It won't go any further, I promise you."

Aaron studied Adam's face carefully. He knew that his best friend was the only person that he could confide in and he needed to tell someone about Robert or he would go mad. He did not know how to explain it either, but he decided that, of all people, Adam should be kept in the loop.

"You're not going to believe this," Aaron spoke in hushed tones.

"Believe what?" Adam was intrigued now.

"Promise you won't breathe a word to anyone."

"I told you...I promise. You know you can trust me."

Aaron once more studied Adam's face. Yes, he knew that he could trust him implicitly, "You know Robert Sugden?"

"Andy and Victoria's brother?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"What about him?" Adam knew Aaron well enough to know that getting him to open up was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"Well...we..." Aaron could not find the words, which left Adam reading between the lines. Adam soon took the hint when he saw the look on Aaron's face.

"You don't mean?" Adam's jaw hit the floor as his friend nodded, "Oh my God! But, he's engaged to that Chrissie White, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't prove anything."

"So, he's actually gay?"

"He denies it," Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "Says he's straight."

Adam looked at Aaron steadily, "Now, who does that remind me of, not so long ago."

"You are so funny, Barton! Okay, I admit I was the world's worse at coming out, but I changed after Jackson...and Ed... I accepted who I was and moved on. I think Mr Sugden needs to accept who he is too."

"Wow!" Adam was still gob-smacked, "Robert Sugden, eh? Who'd have thought it?"

"You can't tell anyone," Aaron wore a worried frown.

"Cross my heart," Adam performed a crossing gesture with his hands, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"What can I do?" Aaron continued to frown, "He insists he's straight and also insists he's marrying Chrissie. I took him to a gay bar but he was really uncomfortable. I don't see the relationship going anywhere."

"Relationship?" Adam raised his eyebrows, "It's got _that_ far, has it?"

"Not really, we've had a couple of quick tumbles in the sack, that's all."

"I dunno! I go away for a couple of months and I come back to find that you've started shagging straight guys. Still, it could have been worse."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, if you'd said that you were screwing around with someone from Home Farm: it could have been with Lawrence!"

"Ewww!" Aaron wrinkled his nose, "Don't even go there! I might have started getting it on with straights, but I draw the line at geriatrics! Not like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember Ella?" Aaron was referring to Adam's old flirtation with Declan's ex-wife and he could not resist winding up his pal.

"She wasn't a geriatric. Anyway, that was a big mistake."

"Yeah," Aaron sighed, wistfully, "so is Robert."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you off to now?" Chrissie asked as Robert headed for the front door of Home Farm.

"Just got an errand to run," Robert replied, without elaborating. He jumped into his car and sped off, leaving Chrissie none the wiser.

Robert pulled up in the main street in Emmerdale village and, leaving his car parked a respectable distance from Dingle's garage, he made the rest of his way on foot. He saw Dan working on a car on the forecourt and addressed him, "Is Aaron in?"

Dan looked up, "He's inside."

"Ta!" Robert continued into the building and spotted Aaron, bending over a car's engine. The sight of his bubble butt caused a stirring in his pants, but he tried to ignore it.

Aaron straightened up when he heard footsteps behind him. He groaned when he saw Robert standing there, "What do you want?" he said, frostily.

"I came to apologise," Robert replied.

"For what?" Aaron acted the innocent.

"For the other day...when we went to that bar. I was upset about that wedding ring: I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Whatever!" Aaron looked at Robert, stony-faced.

"Can I make it up to you? Chrissie's going into Leeds later with her dad and Lachlan: you could come round to Home Farm for a drink if you want."

Aaron eyed Robert suspiciously, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Aaron, let me make it up to you. I feel bad that we've parted on bad terms."

"What do you want from me Robert?"

"Nothing...I just want us to be friends: that's all."

Aaron was hesitant, part of him wanted to tear Robert's clothes off, right there in the garage. But another part of him wanted to smash his face in! "I dunno."

"Look, just say you'll come round for a drink. No strings."

Aaron gave in, "Okay, if you like."

Robert smiled, "Good, I'll pick you up around seven."

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, at Home Farm, Robert showed Aaron into the drawing room. Aaron had no idea why he had agreed to an evening with Robert, he was still unsure of his motives. Robert was a complete enigma: a straight, engaged guy who seemed uncomfortable in a gay bar, yet who couldn't seem to keep his hands off him!

"Drink?" Robert invited and then began pouring two glasses without waiting for a response.

Aaron suddenly felt uncomfortable, "I shouldn't have come here...I should go."

Aaron quickly moved back into the hallway and headed for the front door. Robert rushed after him and, grabbing hold of his broad shoulders he spun him around and pushed him against the wall. Before Aaron could stop him, Robert locked lips with him. Aaron tried to resist, but Robert was overpowering him and the randiness that he always felt for Robert soon overwhelmed him and he responded, passionately.

Before he knew what was happening, a naked Aaron found himself in bed with an equally naked Robert. Robert could not resist Aaron, the young mechanic attracted him in ways that he did not understand, so he just acted on his instincts. Aaron was as horny as always as Robert squeezed his steel-hard cock, at the same time pinching, chewing and sucking the nipples on Aaron's big pecs, making the younger man squirm. Aaron could feel Robert's excitement as he fondled his partner's throbbing prick in his hand. Robert, his lips still teasing Aaron's right tit, moaned as he felt Aaron wanking him.

Robert took his mouth away from Aaron's chest to speak, "Will you give me one?"

Aaron looked shocked. Previously, whenever they had made out, Robert had been the dominant one, but now, he was asking to be submissive, "Are you serious?" Aaron gasped.

Without a spoken reply, Robert lay down on his back with his legs spread, waiting for Aaron to impale him with his mechanic's tool. Aaron did not need asking twice and he grabbed a nearby tube of lube and began fingering Robert's puckered arsehole with his fingers. When he felt Robert relaxing, he brought the tip of his rampant cock to Robert's waiting hole. Robert gasped as he felt Aaron's hot knob enter him.

"You okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Robert sighed, "Give it to me man...fuck me!"

Aaron took that as his green light and he started to push harder, delighting in the feel of Robert's tight sphincter sucking him in. Lust took over and he pounded the life out of Robert, grunting and moaning as he took control, pinning Robert to the mattress.

Robert was gasping and panting, relishing the feeling of Aaron's bone-hard rod rubbing against his prostate. His head thrashed from side to side as Aaron had his wicked way with him. Aaron caught Robert's head in his hands to keep it still and planted a hot kiss on his lips. Robert responded with his tongue and soon they were duelling and swapping spit.

Aaron was on fire, his body suddenly became rigid and he shot his pent-up load into Robert, just as his partner fired his own cum onto Aaron's six-pack. Robert felt Aaron's weight fall on top of him as the young mechanic collapsed from exhaustion, breathing heavily after a mind-blowing orgasm.

Moments later, Aaron rolled off of Robert and they lay side by side, lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes. Finally, Aaron spoke, "That was a bit weird...you're the first 'straight' guy I've ever screwed."

Robert chuckled, "Well, they say there's a first time for everything."

Aaron looked at Robert, "Comedian! Are you okay? No regrets?"

"Regrets? No, it's not my first time, you know."

"I didn't think so. You were really into it."

"That's certainly something that Chrissie can't give me."

"Not unless she wears a strap-on!" Aaron giggled.

"Now who's a comedian?" Robert smiled.

They stared at the ceiling for a while, then Robert spoke again, "So, you never did tell me about those scars," he said, pointing at the blemishes on Aaron's stomach.

"You never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now...unless you don't want to talk about it."

Aaron was surprised. Up until that point, their couplings had been about the sex, nothing more than that. Suddenly, Robert seemed to be taking an interest in him as a person.

"It was after Jackson died," Aaron began, hesitantly, "I blamed myself...my head was mashed. I started cutting myself as a form of release. But, I had therapy and stopped doing it."

"Must have been tough."

"It was, but I got over it. Just like I got used to being gay."

"Pity you did that," Robert feathered his fingers over Aaron's scars, "Spoilt your good looks a bit...you've got such a nice, fit body."

"Well, what's done is done."

"You could have cosmetic surgery: that would probably cover them."

"Oh yeah...and where do I find the money to do that?"

"I could pay for it."

Aaron looked dumbfounded, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well...as payment for...you know!"

"WHAT?" Aaron shot up off the bed, "You want to pay for what we just did? What do you think I am: some kind of whore?"

"Aaron! I didn't mean it like that!" Robert looked genuinely embarrassed.

Aaron hurriedly dressed, "I told you before...you can't buy me! You can take your rotten money and stuff it up your dirty, straight-boy arse!"

"Aaron wait...please!" Robert shouted after Aaron, but the mechanic was already half way down the stairs, heading for the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Denial – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Chas entered the back room of the Woolpack and saw Aaron sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Good morning!" she greeted her son with a smile.

"Is it?" Aaron replied without pausing from shovelling spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Chas said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat at the table alongside Aaron and looked at him, "What's wrong son?"

"Why should anything be wrong?" Aaron wore his dead-pan expression.

"I'm your mum and I know you of old," Chas replied, although she knew that Aaron was unlikely to confide in her, given his track record.

"I'm okay, just busy at the garage, that's all," Aaron was making excuses and Chas knew it, "Gotta go!"

Chas watched as Aaron left the table and headed for the door. She was certain that Aaron was hiding something but she knew that there was no point in pushing him for answers.

Aaron's mind was in turmoil. Without realising it, he had become attracted to Robert Sugden but felt that the feeling was not mutual. As far as he was concerned, Robert was just using him as a convenient outlet for his gay inclinations. He was beginning to realise that, if Robert was serious about a gay relationship, he would call off his planned wedding to Chrissie, but he could see that Robert wanted his lavish and 'straight' lifestyle.

The day passed off without incident and Aaron was just heading upstairs to his bedroom after tea when there was a knock at the door. He descended the stairs to answer it, to find Robert on his doorstep.

"Can I come in?" Robert asked, politely.

"That's a change...you usually just barge in!" Aaron was being sarcastic.

The two of them stood in the hallway like prize fighters sizing up their opponent. Robert was the first to speak, "Look Aaron, I want to clear the air after the last time we met. I was being stupid."

Aaron had a disdainful look on his face, "You got that right."

"What I said...it came out all wrong. I really wanted to do something nice for you, that was all."

"You're still trying to use your money to impress me! I don't want that."

"What do you want then?"

"From you? Nothing!"

Robert closed in on Aaron, "You don't mean that."

Aaron held his hands against Robert's chest, "Yes I do. You can't give me what I need...I'm not cut out to be 'a bit on the side' and anyway, it isn't fair on Chrissie."

"Oh!" Robert had his usual smug grin on his face, "A man with scruples, eh?"

"Don't mock me, Sugden. You don't know anything about me."

"I know you like bloody good shag!" Robert's face moved towards Aaron's, but the younger man held him away.

"That's all I am to you isn't it? You just see me as a cheap tramp who'll drop his pants for you whenever you whistle."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Aaron glared at Robert, "If you want to cheat on your wife and find gay sex on the side, then go to town and pick up a rent-boy. I'm better than that."

"Aaron, listen to me..."

Aaron cut Robert short, "I've done with listening to you. You'd better go."

Robert could see that he was not going to get his own way this time, so he capitulated, "Okay, if that's what you really want."

"It is."

Robert let go of Aaron and put his hand on the door handle, "You could have had anything you wanted, you know. I'd have been very generous."

"There you go again. Money can't buy what I'm looking for...it's a pity you can't see that."

Aaron watched Robert leave. He felt good that he had given Robert his marching orders, but felt bad that Robert could not be his lover. Jackson was the only man that had ever loved him and he, eventually, had loved him back. Even Ed, nice though he had been, had not lived up to Jackson's standards. Aaron mused: maybe he was destined never to find another Mr. Right?

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam dropped into the Woolpack for a pint and Chas served him at the bar.

"It's good to have you back home where you belong," Chas smiled as she pulled a pint.

"Thanks Chas, I think Aaron's chuffed that I'm back, too."

"I'm glad that he's chuffed about something," Chas placed the pint in front of Adam, "He had a right cob on at breakfast this morning. You don't know what the problem is, do you?"

Adam had his suspicions, but he had promised to keep Aaron's secret so he shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. He seemed okay when I last saw him."

Chas had to break from their conversation to serve Ashley and Adam was relieved that he had been spared a further grilling about Aaron.

Adam walked away from the bar and found a seat, just as Aaron walked in.

"You haven't deserted your post at the farm already, have you?" Aaron wore a cheeky grin.

"I'm entitled to a lunch hour, it's the law," Adam replied. "Listen mate, your mum's been asking questions about you. She said you were grumpy this morning, although I'd thought that was normal for you!"

"You cheeky git," Aaron frowned, "You didn't tell her anything, did you?"

"You know me better than that, pal. I said I wouldn't tell anyone and I meant it."

Aaron looked pensive, "Cheers, although there's not a secret to give away anymore."

"How do you mean?"

Aaron suggested that they go into the back room where they could talk more privately. Once they were all alone, he continued, "I've given golden boy the bum's rush. It's over."

"Blimey, that was quick. What happened?"

"He was using me like some kind of cheap tart!" Aaron grimaced, "Wanted to pay for cosmetic surgery on my scars and stuff."

"Sounds like he wanted treat you, you should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Aaron raised his voice, but lowered it again to avoid attracting attention from the bar outside, "How would you feel if someone offered you money when they'd just had sex with you?"

It was Adam's turn to look pensive, "Mmm, I take your point."

"Anyway, I've told him I don't want to be his dirty little secret that he has to hide from his wife. That's not what I'm after."

"And what is it you _are_ after?" Adam frowned.

Aaron looked deep in thought, "Well...I thought it might lead onto something more than just casual sex...you know, like an actual relationship."

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't realise you had feelings for him."

"I don't, not really."

Adam looked at Aaron and could see that he was trying to mask his true feelings, "Look mate, its okay to fall for the wrong person: everyone's done that at some time, even me."

"Anyway," Aaron sighed, "I don't know why we're still discussing it. He's history, end of!"

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a few days before Aaron and Robert met again. In a small village it was inevitable that their paths would cross occasionally, but they kept their distance and would only give each other dirty looks if they happened to bump into one and other, either in the cafe or the pub. Robert still wanted to speak to Aaron but the mechanic was obviously avoiding him. However, he seized his chance one day in the Woolpack when he saw Aaron heading for the gents toilets and he followed him in.

Aaron was washing his hands when Robert appeared. He looked at the older man but said nothing, just giving him a disdainful look.

"Still giving me the silent treatment then?" Robert attempted a smile, which almost gave Aaron the impression that he was laughing at him.

"What do you expect?" Aaron sneered.

"Look Aaron, I'm sorry, okay? I went about things all wrong. I wanted to get to know you better but I ended up pushing you away."

"What's the point?" Aaron was still in a bad mood, "Why try to 'get to know me better'? You're only after one thing."

"That's not true." Robert was trying to convince Aaron that he was being sincere, "I really do want us to be friends. I know you think I only want to get you into bed, but that's not all."

"Isn't it?"

"No! Don't get me wrong, the sex is good...in fact, it's fantastic! But I want to be mates too, Aaron."

"Mates?" Aaron almost spat out the word, "What kind of a mate offers you money for sex? I want things that you can't give me, not while you're with someone else, anyway."

"I get it," Robert could see what Aaron was driving at, "You only want me if I leave Chrissie, is that it?"

"What makes you think I want you at all?" Aaron said, dismissively.

Robert took the plunge and pinned Aaron against the wall, "I think you do, I know I want you!" He moved to kiss Aaron but the younger man fought him off.

"Not here!" Aaron had a change of heart, "Call round the back later, text me when you get here, and we can talk."

"Okay!" Robert released his grip on Aaron and left him alone.

Later that evening, Aaron's mobile phone beeped and he let Robert in by the side door of the Woolpack. They went straight up to Aaron's bedroom and sat on the bed. There was a longing for each other which neither of them could deny, but they were both hesitant: afraid to make a wrong move.

Robert was first to speak, "Can we start again? All this has happened so fast, I never expected to have feelings for you!" Robert took Aaron's hand in his own.

Aaron studied him warily, "You're not just leading me on, are ya? So that I'll give in and you'll get your own way, as usual."

"I'm not messing you about, Aaron. I've missed you. It's taken me by surprise all this and, if I'm honest, it was just about the sex to start with. But I think we could have something special starting here, if you'll give me a chance."

"But I still don't want to be second fiddle to your other half," Aaron was still not convinced of Robert's sincerity, "If you want to sleep with me, I want you to do it because you want to be with me...and me alone. Does that sound selfish?"

"No...not really. I know what you're getting at."

"So," Aaron began to mellow, "You'll think about us having a proper relationship?"

"I will, but I can't just dump Chrissie," Robert looked concerned, "Suppose I do that and then it doesn't work out between you and me?"

"That's a chance everybody takes in relationships, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Robert leaned in to kiss Aaron and, this time, Aaron responded. The kiss was tender but hot. When they separated, Robert held his forehead against Aaron's, "I've missed that!" he said.

"Me too!" Aaron replied as he moved in for another kiss.

Aaron still did not know if he could trust Robert, but he hoped that he was being sincere about starting a relationship and, just maybe, he could eventually persuade the older man to be his exclusive partner. One thing was clear to him: he wanted Robert in his life as he was starting to become attached to him. And then...there was the bonus of the amazing sex!


	4. Chapter 4

Denial – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron caressed Robert's torso as they sprawled naked on his bed. The sex had been incredible, as always, and both men had engaged in a flip-flop, each of them taking the passive role in turn. There was something very intimate about their coupling, as if both of them wanted to give themselves to their partner.

"I'd better be going," Robert spoke in hushed tones, as if to speak more loudly would break some kind of spell.

"Do you have to?" Aaron looked pleadingly at Robert and the older man found him very attractive when he showed his vulnerable side.

"Chrissie will be wondering where I've got to."

"Robert, will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"When we're together like this, don't talk about Chrissie."

"Are you getting jealous?"

Aaron fondled Robert's impressive cock, "If I have to share _this_ with her...yes, I am jealous!"

Robert chuckled, "So, you want to meet again?"

"Yeah, 'course."

"Good," Robert kissed Aaron and then climbed out of bed. He started to dress, "I meant what I said about putting up the money for surgery, you know...but not as payment for anything, just because I want to do something good for you. I know a really top bloke in the cosmetic surgery field."

Aaron mulled it over, "You don't have to do that."

"No, I know that, but I'd like to," Robert finished dressing and leant over to kiss Aaron again. Aaron, still naked, grasped Robert: not wanting to let him go.

"Can't you stay just a little bit longer?" Aaron pouted.

Robert kissed Aaron again, "I'll have to go, they'll be sending out a search party from Home Farm."

Aaron was resigned to the fact that Robert would have to leave, "I wish it could be different...I mean...I'd like us to spend the night together."

Robert kissed Aaron one final time, "We will, one day."

Once Robert had left, Aaron stared at the ceiling. Something seemed to have changed in his relationship with Robert. He had been savvy enough to realise that their initial couplings had been merely about sex: two lads having an instant attraction and urgently wanting to get their rocks off together. But, this time, it had been different. He felt that Robert was beginning to care about him. He would sleep soundly that night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam called into the Woolpack after work. He saw Chas behind the bar and she beckoned him over.

"Aaron's in the back room," she told him, "he said he wanted to see you when you arrived...go through."

"Thanks Chas," Adam smiled at her and did as he was requested.

Adam found Aaron sitting on the sofa.

"Your mum said to come through," Adam announced, as if trying to excuse his sudden appearance.

"Good," Aaron went to the fridge and collected a couple of cans of beer, "I've got something to tell you."

"This sounds ominous!" Adam chucked.

They both parked themselves on the sofa with their drinks.

"It's about me and Robert," Aaron began, "We're kind of back on again."

"I never know where I am with you," Adam laughed, "One minute it's off...next minute..."

"Things have changed," Aaron explained, "We got talking and Robert reckons he has feelings for me and, well, I think it might be going somewhere."

Adam asked the obvious question, "What about his fiancé?"

"We're not intending to set up a threesome."

Adam chuckled, "No, you idiot, I mean...is Robert going to call off the wedding?"

"He's staying with her for now, but he said that he wants us to have a relationship, so I'm sure he will eventually."

"I hope, for your sake, that you're right," Adam looked at Aaron sternly, "Just watch your back with that one, mate."

"I'll be okay...I know what I'm doing," Aaron smiled at his friend, hoping at the same time that he believed the words himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

The days passed and Aaron and Robert met up whenever they could, although it wasn't always easy: especially as it was in secret. Aaron skirted the subject of Robert leaving Chrissie a number of times, but Robert always fobbed him off with excuses, claiming that the time wasn't right or that there was some other reason why he could not break it off.

A couple of weeks later, after one of their frequent sex sessions in Aaron's room, the nude mechanic was lying next to his naked lover as usual. "So," Aaron spoke first, "have you thought anymore about calling off the wedding?"

Robert looked at Aaron, "I thought you didn't like mentioning Chrissie when we are together."

"You're evading the question."

"Well...no I haven't called it off: I stand to lose too much if I do that."

"So, what are you saying?" Aaron propped himself up on one elbow to look at his lover, "You're still going to go ahead with the wedding after all?"

"Look, Aaron, if I go ahead with it, I'll still be rich and I can still spoil you, like I did with paying for the cosmetic surgery, you wouldn't want me to be as poor as a church mouse, would you?"

"It wouldn't matter to me, like I said before: your money means nothing to me. I'm grateful for you paying to sort out my blemishes and I feel better about myself now that's been done, but it wouldn't matter if you didn't have any money. I'd still want to be with you."

"I know," Robert smiled at Aaron, "but it matters to me! I want to have a nice life and have all the things that money can buy. If I dump Chrissie: that will also be my job and my whole future up the creek!"

"But, if you go ahead with marrying her, you'll be living a lie, can't you see that? I know you'll still be rich, but will you be happy? You already told me that the sex with me is better than it is with her. You've got these gay inclinations and you'll still need an outlet for them."

"Well..." Robert looked Aaron in the eye, "I was hoping that, after I'm married, we can still carry on like before: it doesn't need to change anything between us."

"Are you for real?" Aaron suddenly became angry, "You know I wanted a proper relationship! If we're screwing around behind Chrissie's back, I'll still be your dirty little secret."

"Aaron, please..." Robert went to grab hold of Aaron, but the younger man jumped out of bed in order to avoid him.

"We're back to square one, aren't we?" Aaron had a face like thunder, "You don't want to be with me properly, like I want. You just want to come round here for a quick fuck whenever the mood takes you. Do you have any idea how cheap that makes me feel?"

"There's no need to feel that way, Aaron. I really like you...a lot. But you've got to understand what I'd be giving up if I became your boyfriend. Chrissie will be devastated and Lawrence will cut me off. Plus, I can't see myself walking into the bar of the Woolpack with you, hand in hand."

"Now we're getting to it, aren't we?" Aaron was in one of his bad-tempered moods now, "You just can't come out in public, can you? You'd rather live a lie than admit your true feelings to the world."

"I'm not ready to cut my ties and start a new life," Robert was trying to talk Aaron round, "I will be one day, but not now. After I'm married, later I'll divorce Chrissie and by then I'll be sorted, financially. Then we could be together like you want. I could reveal my true feelings and I won't care who knows that you are my new partner."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Aaron was angry and upset, "This is all pie in the sky...all 'somedays' and 'maybes'. If you really wanted to be with me instead of Chrissie, you'd leave her right now and we could walk into the bar of the Woolpack tomorrow, hand-in-hand if you wanted. But, you won't call off the wedding, you won't come out as gay, all you want is an easy way out."

Robert was running out of excuses, he knew that Aaron had hit the nail on the head, but he persisted in trying to talk him round, "Aaron, all I'm asking for is a little more time. That's all I need. Just a little bit longer and we can be set up for life...both of us."

Aaron was not going to back down any time soon, "No Robert, you either say that you want to be with me now, as a proper couple, or you walk out that door and never come back."

"Aaron!" Robert was pleading now, "Don't do this! Think of all the things you could have in the future, if you'll just wait a little bit longer."

"Get out!" Aaron fumed, "You've only ever wanted me as an outlet for your hidden desires. You're still in denial and maybe you always will be. I've had enough...I want you to go now."

Robert stood up to get dressed, "You're making a big mistake, Aaron. If only you'd wait awhile you could have everything you want...me, wealth, everything."

"Stop digging yourself even deeper into that hole, Robert. You know I don't care about the money and all that. All I want is you, as my boyfriend. But, you can't give me that and, maybe, you never can."

Robert gave up on his attempts to win Aaron round, so he shrugged his shoulders and left.

Aaron fought the tears welling up behind his eyes. He had really fallen for Robert and losing him was still painful. He threw himself onto the crumpled sheets of the bed and sobbed into his pillow.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam caught up with Aaron the next day. He could see that Aaron was upset and they went into the back room of the Woolpack to chat.

"Things not going so well with lover boy?" Adam had guessed the problem and they sat down with a couple of cans.

"Is it that obvious?" Aaron grimaced.

"Apart from you having a face like a slapped backside...no!"

"It's over mate, I mean, really over this time."

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't commit to me, he wouldn't come out. It was hopeless...all he kept saying was that he'd marry Chrissie, for the financial gain, then dump her and come out as my partner. Like that's gonna work!"

"Well, I did warn you to watch him very carefully," Adam looked at his friend, "No offence mate, but I wouldn't trust him any further than I could throw him. I've met his type before."

"I know," Aaron conceded, "You're right, of course. I'll just have to resign myself to being single."

"Tell you what," Adam was trying to cheer up his friend, "What say we hit a bar in town and you can start looking for a nice, uncomplicated gay guy who's already out of the closet."

"Does such a man exist?" Aaron chuckled as Adam had said the right thing, for once.

Adam looked at Aaron again, "Look mate, you deserve better than the likes of Robert Sugden. Much as it pains me to say it, you're a good-looking guy. You could take your pick and I'm sure you'd soon find a guy who would be only too happy to be your boyfriend...just like Jackson was."

"Well I wouldn't say Jackson was that happy...at least...some of the time, but I know what you mean. Yeah, let's go into town and show some unsuspecting mug what he's missing."

"That's the spirit!" Adam chuckled.

Aaron smiled. He may not have snared Robert Sugden, but he still had the most loyal, trustworthy best mate anyone could wish for.

THE END


End file.
